Linda Martin
|affiliation = *Lucifer *Amenadiel *Mazikeen |portrayed by = Rachael Harris |seasons = 1-3 |first appearance = |last appearance = }} }} Linda Martin is a therapist living in Los Angeles. Lucifer Morningstar, the former ruler of Hell, goes to see her as his therapist, previously in exchange for sex, until she was reminded of the ethics of her job. History Linda attended medical school before becoming a therapist. This likely means that she is a psychiatrist, a medical doctor who has completed a residency in psychiatric medicine. To pay for med school, she worked as a phone sex operator, later calling it "1-800-ProfessorFeelGood". She was married to Reese Getty but had been separated from him for approximately two years when she met Lucifer. The pair finalized their divorced sometime during the first season. Throughout the Series In "Pilot", Linda was the therapist of Delilah. She told Lucifer and Chloe about Delilah's relationship with a famous celebrity in exchange for sex with Lucifer. In "Lucifer, Stay. Good Devil.", she suggests that a person could be the reason for his change of character. In "Sweet Kicks", Maze told Amenadiel about Lucifer confiding in Linda, and the latter starts to get close to her in order to find a way to convince Lucifer to go back to Hell. In , Linda pressures Lucifer to tell her the truth and to drop the Biblical metaphors. He decides to show her his true appearance, revealing himself as the Devil. The episode ends with Linda in shock, frozen in place, while a dejected Lucifer leaves her office. Appearances Relationships Reese Getty At some point, Linda met reporter Reese Getty. She said that one of reasons she fell in love with him is because he never gave up. They married but later their relationship deteriorated, and she asked for a divorce. While Reese believes it was because he was a bad husband and put his work first, Linda says she "wasn't perfect either" and "neither one of us could be what the other one needed." She was patient with Reese and waited for two years for him to sign the divorce papers. After he died, Linda organized his memorial service. Trivia * She does hot yoga and claims to know Krav Maga. Behind the scenes Rachael Harris was announced as the actor playing Linda on March 12, 2015.D.B. Woodside, Rachael Harris Join Fox Drama Pilot Lucifer Gallery |-|Season 1= S1 promo - Linda Martin 2.jpg S1 promo - Linda Martin.jpg 101 Linda.jpg 110 Maze Linda.png 113 promo Linda.jpg |-|Season 2= s2 promo - Linda Martin.jpg 202 promo Linda 1.jpg 202 promo Linda 2.jpg 204 promo 03 Ella Maze Chloe Linda.jpg 204 promo 05 Ella Maze Chloe Linda.jpg 204 promo 07 Linda.jpg 204 promo 08 Maze Chloe Linda.jpg 206 promo 03 Lucifer Linda.jpg 206 promo 04 Lucifer Linda.jpg 206 promo 06 Lucifer Linda.jpg 209 promo 03 Linda Charlotte.jpg 211 promo 09 Maze Linda.jpg 211 promo 10 Linda.jpg 216 promo 04 Lucifer Linda.jpg 216 promo 05 Lucifer Linda.jpg 216 promo 12 Lucifer Linda.jpg 218 promo 10 Linda.jpg References pl:Linda Martin fr:Linda Martin ru:Линда Мартин de:Linda Martin Category:Characters Category:Main characters Category:Season 1 characters Category:Season 2 characters Category:Season 3 characters Category:Humans Category:Female characters Category:Help needed Category:Humans that know Lucifer is the devil